The Mystic Tails (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Mystic Tails. Season 1 Episode 1: Beginning Through Troubled Waters Part 1 Upload Date: February 28, 2012 Kylie, the new girl in town, reluctantly goes to her first day of school, and makes her share of friends and enemies. Part 2 Upload Date: March 1, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: April 7, 2012 While out in the woods with Maya, Kylie starts having painful and frightening visions. Later, the two go to the yacht party, and Kylie starts befriending a boy named Caleb. However, this rouses the ire of Morgan, who pushes Kylie overboard. Part 4 Upload Date: April 24, 2012 Kylie drowns, only for the full moon to transform and resurrect her. She crawls out of the water, exhausted, and falls asleep, waking up in her own bed with a bruise to show for it. In the bathroom, she starts to wash her face, and promptly pops a tail. Episode 2: And Then There Were Three . . . Upload Date: May 20, 2012 After the accident Kylie begins to avoid everyone, making Maya and Izzy very worried. Morgan acts suspicious, so the girls decide to find out what truly happened to Kylie. While exploring, the girls stumble upon Wailele, a beautiful waterfall. What the girls don't know is that there is more to Wailele than meets the eye . . . Episode 3: The Acceptance of Something Great Upload Date: July 9, 2012 While at Kylie's house for a sleepover, Maya and Izzy discover that they share the same gift as Kylie. All three girls are mermaids now. While some of them embrace their new lives, others aren't so convinced. Kylie views being a mermaid as a curse. Episode 4: Frozen With Fear Part 1 Upload Date: August 26, 2012 With every passing day, the girl discover new things about their merselves. Needing some relaxation, they decide to go to the beach for the day, excited by the prospect of swimming together for the first time. AT first, it seems like everything goes as planned, but when Maya decides to go swimming alone, she gets caught in some nasty teeth. Part 2 Upload Date: Episode 5: A Book Can Say a Thousand Words Upload Date: October 2, 2012 After a fight with Morgan, Izzy decides to leave school and go swimming, and finds a beautiful necklace. When she meets up with Maya and Kylie, they all decide to go out looking for more treasure. Eventually they discover an antique-looking chest and a book with a mermaid carving. After going back to Kylie's house and getting a closer look, the girls discover that they must have belonged to mermaids. One of the mermaids, Eleanor, may still be alive, so they set out to find her. Episode 6: Unraveled Mysteries Upload Date: November 12, 2012 The girls finally meet Eleanor, and can't wait to ask her all their unanswered questions. However, the visit creates more questions than answers. After talking it out at school, they try to befriend the new girl, Serena, who is in Morgan's clutches. Still confused over what Eleanor tells them, they have a much-needed sleepover. Episode 7: Dreams of Danger Upload Date: December 11, 2012 Maya wakes up still shaken after a terrible nightmare, so Izzy & Kylie try to get her spirits up by taking her for a swim. What the girls don't know is that they are being observed from afar. Is there something more to Maya's dream than what it seems? Episode 8: Abducted Upload Date: December 25, 2012 Waking up in captivity, the girls are confronted with their kidnapper, and discover that they aren't the only ones who know about their secret. Season 2 Episode 1: The Bigger Picture Upload Date: March 24, 2013 With each passing day, the girls get closer to discovering the danger that could threaten their secret, but they are beginning to realize that the situation is out of their control. Episode 2: Decisions, Decisions Upload Date: May 11, 2013 The girls go their separate ways, trying to figure out what Victoria is and what she wants with them. They find small pieces of information but run into some trouble. New powers and characters come into play, and the girls have many decisions to make before they will ensure their safety. Episode 3: Game On Upload Date: July 2, 2013 After the last attack, the girls decide that they need to take matters into their own hands. Serena helps to train the girls against Victoria. However, not everyone is able to keep up. A stressed Maya takes a break. Will the separation do more bad than good? Category:The Mystic Tails Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes